


Separation

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Male Solo, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro deals with his separation from Luffy. Toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Zoro had finished training with Mihawk. He went to his room and laid on the bed. ‘Luffy…’ He thought and he groaned. Luffy and Zoro are lovers they have been together the longest, they’ve been separated before but never this long.

‘2 years Luffy…’ He thought and groaned as he was hard in his pants. ‘You’d take care of this, make me want it, tease me until I begged to be fucked…’ Zoro unzipped his fly he pushed his pants and underwear down and freed his hard cock. He licked his palm and began to work his cock. “You’d give me head suck my balls to you damn rubber man…” Zoro tilted his head to the side and he pumped his thick shaft. His other hand cupped his balls.

He tried to stimulate them together but it wasn’t the same as Luffy’s skill. He used his thumb to rub the exposed head. He smeared pre-cum all over the head and used his thumb to tease the slit. ‘Luffy could tease my slit with his tongue ohh fuck Luffy…’ He bucked into his grasp as he fondled his balls.

No matter how much he pumped his cock he couldn’t find his release. “Luffy fuck please let me cum…” He moaned and brought his fingers down to tease his hole. His pre-cum was spread over his cock as he pumped his dick faster as he thrust 2 fingers into his ass. He worked his hole and arched his back in pleasure.

“Luffy yes fuck me…” Zoro moaned as he finger fucked himself. He imagined what Luffy would say if he saw him like this. “Zoro you naughty slut, you should be punished…”

“Please Luffy I need you…” Zoro moaned and bucked into the air. “Silly slut you know unless you have a hard dick inside you, you won’t be satisfied…”

“Yes I need your dick Luffy…” Zoro moaned, he jumped as he heard something fall in the closet. He looked around and saw no one. He removed his fingers and walked over to the closet his hard cock bobbing and dripping pre cum on the floor. He opened the closet door and saw a box had fallen and inside was a very large dildo poking out of the open box.

Zoro gulped and quickly looked around. ‘This couldn’t be…’ He picked up the dildo and saw it was a vibe. ‘It’s as long as Luffy’s cock…’ The vibe was 13 inches long but it wasn’t as thick as Luffy’s cock. Zoro got in bed and starred at the vibe. “Get my cock wet Zoro so I can feed your hungry ass…” His imaginary Luffy spoke to him. Zoro blushed and began to lick the toy. He coated the item with his saliva. “You love my dick don’t you…”

The green haired man blushed and brought the wet toy to his waiting hole. In truth Luffy would tease him but he was to horny for that he thrust the toy deep inside his body and moaned at the full feeling he felt. He quickly turned the vibe on and he arched his back as the vibrations felt so good against his sweet spot. He took the vibe and started fucking himself with it hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. “Ohh fuck yes Luffy I love you god fuck me harder!!” He moaned and panted as he fucked himself with the vibe. He took hold of his arousal as he fucked himself with the toy. “Luffy please gonna cum…”

“Touch yourself Zoro cum for me, cum wanting me to fuck you fill your slutty hole with my cum…” His imaginary Luffy spoke and that made Zoro snap. He arched his back as he reached his peek. “Luffy!!!” He moaned as he came spraying his seed all over his shirt. Zoro left the vibe in his ass and he felt so empty without Luffy’s seed filling his ass. “You’re such a mess Zoro…”

“I know sorry captain…” Zoro said he turned the vibe off but did not remove it. He rolled onto his side and went to sleep believing Luffy next to him his hard dick filling him. “I’ll get stronger Luffy so were never separated like this again!” Zoro promised to himself.

“My my what a shameful man what does he see in that rubber idiot, oh well it was a hot show to say the least…” Perona said in her ghost form so Zoro couldn’t hear or see her. However she was the one who knocked the box over in the closet. Yes Perona is a yaoi fangirl…

Zoro continued to use the toy to satisfy his need so he could focus on training. Perona enjoyed the shows he gave.

End


End file.
